Time
by Sends
Summary: A little talk with The Time. She's keep being quiet, her mouth closed to the deepest silent but giving an answer. The answer is there, in your stillness.


A little talk with The Time.

She's keep being quiet, her mouth closed to the deepest silent but giving an answer.

The answer is there, in your stillness.

-OoO-

Time

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kurapika Kuruta

-OoO-

I'd never imagine about losing everything. Although I still have everything that should be mine. But there is someone who could spare a half of your soul when he disappear from your life, pick a half of your mind and a half of your passion to live. Never wonder that every mankind in this world will feel a moment like this.

But human has a strength to rise again right? A human can start it all over again and changed all matters into a different thing? When? How long a human must wait?

Ah, whatever...

Let The Time erase everything, let The Time scrape my memories and his shadow from my mind. Let The Time recover everything. Let The Time answer all of my questions.

Should I wail to The Time? Time, answer me. Time, don't you sense all my feels? Time where are you going?

When I need Time to walk faster, she is going slowly. Slowing down until I can feel a pain, this very tormenting pain. More slowly so the stabs can thrust my chest and killing me all over again. I want The Time run faster for I can freed from this temptation.

Time answer me.

-OoO-

I hate this divergence! I hate everything!

But I'm powerless to face that difference. I'm not able to fight or to deny her. I really need to snap and banish that difference. Begone! Begone! You ruins everything!

I think for a while and I found that difference isn't the thing I should get rid of. Because whatever happen, that difference is still there. And be there forever...

I hate you time! Really hate you! You are the one who let me knows him. You are the one who permit me to fall into him, let me love him! This is all your fault!

And then why you keep being silent? Let me drowning in this quietness. Really I want to disable the time, I want to kill the time. But a part inside of me whispering. The only thing can help me is The Time. I hate this reality.

Every second taught me to be patience. Every minutes taught me about waiting and hope. Bacause rainbow will appear after the storm. But when the strom disappear?

One more time The Time whispering to me. She tell me to be patient. She say everythings gonne be alright in right time's. Alright, I'm listening. Listening while resist this heartsick in my mind.

-OoO-

I only wish something miraculous happening. I wish something out of mind that usually happened in every romance movies ending. Where every difference can be changed suddenly just like flipping our bare hands. Oh! Or should we just erase the feelings?

Time come back to open my eyes. This the real world, this is not a city of dreams, nor the fairy tale, not an imagination. It's really wakes me up. As soon as possible I had to come to decide with these feelings. Maybe this is the answer, even I don't understand all the stories that linked in my life. But soon or later The Time helps me understand every lessons and new perspective.

I calm down my mind. Once again I found out one morw tought about all of this. It's bot the time fault, nor the differences's, I am the one who bring this problem all along. I shouldn't let all this affection grows since I know that we are different. But I'm only human, a human who never stops to hope. Until this second of my life I still never stop hoping that our difference is vanished.

So it's all my fault? I don't think so. This feels grows beyond my will, but that's doesn't mean my feel's wrong. No. I really appreciate this feel. I still do remember every moment when I try to cut this feel. I burned it down directly as they arise, shave it leaves, and broke of it's branch. But the biggest mistake I've done is 'I'm not lifting it's root', until it's fertiled and rapidly growing inside, and finally I don't stand a chance to prevent it.

So whose fault is this?

Nobody... It seems like nobodies guilty in this case. But why? Why this tears never runs dry?

-OoO-

Hey... Hey... Hey Time...

It seems you taking a very long time to get me out of this condition. How long I should wait? One minutes? One hour? One week? What? One year? Could it be faster than that? I can't wait that long.

The longer it is you're getting cruel, time ...

Someone ask me why don't I fight for this feel? Fight all the differences and face the world together with him? Though I had dared to start everything... Ya it is easy to answer, because I am only a human who lives with her hope. I hope that differences could be erased while the time is walks away. But Time can't do anything about it, because time doesn't have power to erase our differences. All this time I'm just hoping again and again. One thing I realized after all this thing torment me, there is a hope that only can be there, in our head and never become true.

This time let me loving the black, loving the night. Interpret it as a sign of mourning. Why do I love the night? Because when I fall asleep, it can be my only one painkiller.

Alright Time, this is started become a non-sense!

-OoO-

Time, can I ask you something?

I know you are being a quiet girl, but I know you heard all my voices. Please don't let him know all of this. Don't let him see how it felt. Please ... I don't want you to let him know ...

I hope you understand the meaning of all this, the time ... Sometimes you're so stubborn and reveal everything. You're good at making a big open secret at once. But please don't do it for this one.

Ignorance is a blessing. Isn't that right, Time?

Let me be the only one who feel this stabs. Let me be the only one who feel the pain of this incisions. Let me ... Let me ... Don't you dare to let him feel it...

You're absolutely right, always right ... Someone who can make you smile is the one who able to make you cry also. But as a simple human beings, the people who makes a person cry is the one who will never be forgotten. Since they has left scratches in our life story.

Finally, I leave it all up to you, time ... There is no benefits for me to argue with you anymore. Because you're the answer to this oppressive feeling. Really, I hope and leave it all up to you.

Don't betray me, Time...

Cause I owe you my life...

Thank you for the meeting, the feelings, and the breakup. You know what is the best for us. You do know when this tightness will go away. You know when is the right time. I don't know anything. Let you be the one who makes me understand in time that you planned.

-OoO-

A/n: This is my first English fanfiction, hope you enjoy it. I'd like to appreciate my dear friend KCK who translate this fic for me. Last but not least, please leave your review so I can know what do you think about this fic.


End file.
